This invention relates to a device for facilitating assembly of the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle and for enabling the assembled or partially assembled puzzle to be stored and/or transported from place-to-place. Devices for facilitating the assembly of a jigsaw puzzle are disclosed in Lathrop U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,425 and Kavis U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,013.